Angel in Disguise
by Saturn Sorceress
Summary: Jun found a child in an alley before she died and raised her after finding out she held the power of death. Now Kara and Jin live together hiding from Heihachi who wants Kara's power that could kill him. !DISCONTINUED!
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken but I do have all 3 games. Can't wait for a fourth one to come out.   
  
Ch.1: And so it begins  
  
It was one in the morning when Anna Williams began to toss and turn in her bed. She was having a nightmare from when she lost everything. It was the day she lost the one person that had changed her life forever, her daughter Kara Roshelle Williams.  
  
*Anna's dream*  
  
Anna was driving to the daycare center to pick up four-year-old Kara when she saw heavy smoke in the sky.  
  
"That looks like its coming from the center." Worried, Anna hit the gas and drove quickly praying that it wasn't the daycare Kara went to that was burning. Her fears were confirmed when she saw it was in fact the daycare that was on fire. Anna skidded to a stop. She got out of the care seeing the kids and workers outside away from the building. She walked closer seeing the owner yelling at a fireman hysterically. Anna ran for her.  
  
"But there's still a child in there!" She heard the woman say.  
  
"Samantha!" The woman turned to Anna.  
  
"Miss Williams." Anna approached her. "Miss Williams please help me." Anna was confused. "Kara is still inside!" Anna's eyes grew horrified.  
  
"Oh my god!" Anna ran for the building but was caught by a fireman.  
  
"You can't go in there."  
  
"My daughter is still in there! Let me go!" Anna struggled against the man. Finally she turned and punched the guy hard. Startled he let go. Anna ran into the fire frantically searching for her daughter. "Kara!" She shouted fighting off the high flames. "Kara where are you?!" The smoke was getting heavier the farther she went.  
  
"Mommy?" Anna stopped dead in her tracks hearing her daughter's voice. It sounded close.  
  
"Kara where are you?"  
  
"I don't know Mommy. I can't see and it's really hot." Anna tried her best to follow Kara's voice.  
  
"Kara I'm coming. Please hold on."  
  
"Mommy I can't breathe." Kara's voice was getting softer.  
  
"I'm coming Kara. I'm coming." Anna was finding it difficult to breathe herself. Suddenly the flames grew in size and burned hotter and brighter.  
  
"Mommy!" Kara's frantic voice came from the other side of the flames. Anna had to shield her eyes.  
  
"Kara?" No response. "Kara!" There was still no response. The building began to collapse. A board fell hitting Anna on the head knocking her out.  
  
*Dream ends*  
  
Anna bolted up in her bed. She pressed a hand to her forehead trying to get her breathing back to normal. When she did, Anna got out of her bed, put on a silk red robe and stood outside on the balcony. The cool breeze made her shiver.  
  
"Why are these dreams haunting me fifteen years after Kara's death?" Anna asked herself. Anna unconsciously lifted a hand to her head rubbing the scar the board had given her. She stopped and looked up at the stars. "I know I'm nothing but a common slut but did she have to be taken from me?" Anna had never changed her ways. Not even after Kara was born. But she did make sure her actions didn't put Kara's life in danger. Anna did change when Kara died. She actually started caring for her family which now only consisted of Nina. The two still fought constantly but there were moments they acted like normal sisters partially since Nina didn't have many of her memories back. Anna went back into her bedroom to watch tv until she fell asleep again.  
  
*Fifteen years earlier*  
  
Jun Kazama walked down a street with Jin who was seven at her side. When they passed an alley, Jun felt a tug in the back of her mind to walk down the alley. Jun looked down the alley and sworn she saw red light briefly behind a dumpster.  
  
"What's the matter Momma?" Jin asked.  
  
"Jin stay here. I'll be right back." Jin stayed where he was and watched Jun go down the alley cautiously. Jun gasped when she saw what was behind the dumpster. It was a young girl about four or so. She was severely burned. Jun turned back to her son. "Jin go call an ambulance. Hurry!" Jun watched her son run off. She got to her knees beside the girl surprisingly finding that the girl was still alive. Jun found a piece of paper sticking out of the girl's pocket. It was burned but Jun could make out Kara Roshelle. She guessed that was the name of the girl. She heard the girl take a sharp breath. Jun looked at her and saw that she was glowing the same red Jun had seen earlier. Jun suddenly felt sick to her stomach. The same feeling she had when death was in the air. She was shocked as she watched the glow begin to slowly heal Kara's burns. Jun came to the conclusion that this young girl held the power of death inside her. A conclusion Jun had dreamed about the previous night. Jun heard sirens and noticed that Kara's body stopped healing itself and the glow disappeared. Jun heard paramedics come down the alley. She moved out of the way as they prepared Kara to go to the hospital. Jun and Jin rode in the ambulance and waited in the waiting room. Jun stood when a doctor came out.  
  
"Are you the woman that came with the girl?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I am. Is she alright?" The doctor sat in a nearby chair motioning for Jun to do the same. "She has numerous burns on her body. Nothing that will leave a permanent mark though. She has substantial amount of carbon dioxide in her lungs. Still nothing that she won't recover from. Although there is a high chance she won't remember anything when she wakes up. Do you have any idea how she got all this?" He asked. Jun shook her head.  
  
"No I don't. She was that way when I found her." Jun answered. The doctor looked at her.  
  
"So you have no idea who this girl is or where she belongs?"  
  
"I found this paper with the name Kara Roshelle on it. I'm guessing that's her name." Jun said handing the burnt paper to the doctor.  
  
"I see." He replied. "I'll give this to the police and have them run it through the database to identify her." He put the paper in his pocket.  
  
"Do you know where she will go when she is better?" Jun asked.  
  
"She will most likely go to the orphanage until the police find her parents."  
  
"I would like to take her." Jun said glancing at her son who looked at her approvingly.  
  
"You will have to speak with the police about that but I don't see why you shouldn't be able to." The doctor excused himself when his beeper went off. Jun returned to the seat next to Jin.  
  
'It will be hard but I hope I'm able to teach her how to control her power before she has to use them.'  
  
There's the first chapter of Angel in Disguise. Leave a review! 


	2. Tournament notice

Thanks to Theo Halliwell for reviewing. 

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated considering when I started Tekken 3 was the latest Tekken game. Now Tekken 4 has been out for a while. Awesome game by the way. 

I'm not sure if games can contain spoilers but just incase some of this fic now contains parts from Tekken 4. 

Ch.2: Tournament notice 

"Jin!" Kara ran through the Dojo, clutching a piece of paper in her hand. She screeched to a stop when she found him hitting a punching bag with vigor. Jin stopped in mid kick when he saw Kara panting in the entryway.

"What is it?" Jin asked. Kara walked up to him when she regained her breath and put the paper in his hand.

"The fourth King of Iron Fist tournament has been announced." Kara said as Jin read the paper. 

"About time." Jin muttered. "I wonder who Heihachi is trying to lure out this time."

"Rumor has it that Kazuya Mishima, your father, has returned from the dead to reclaim what's his." Kara said brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Jin looked at her critically. 

"And how did you come across this rumor?" Kara shrugged her shoulders casually. 

"I have my sources." Kara looked at her watch. "Which I need to go meet. I'll meet you back at the apartment." Kara began to walk out. 

"Hold it right there." Jin demanded stopping Kara. "You've been going to meet this source for weeks now, what are you planning to do?" 

"I'm not planning anything Jin. I just want enough information on the tournament so what happened last time doesn't happen again." Kara said.

"What? The transformation?" Kara looked away. "That transformation saved us from being killed."

"And it scared me to death!" Kara replied. "You have no idea how scary it was to see you like that. To think that you weren't ever going to return to normal." 

Jin opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He didn't know how frightening he had been. 

"I'll meet you back at the apartment." Kara said softly before leaving. Jin watched her leave through the window in the dojo room. When she was out of his eyesight, Jin decided to leave as well. Bidding goodbye to the dojo master, Jin headed for the apartment he and Kara shared in Brisbane, Australia. They hadn't been in Japan since the last King of Iron Fist tournament 3, where Heihachi betrayed Jin and attempted to kill him after Jin had defeated Ogre. Kara had not been allowed to participate in the tournament even though one of her best friends, Ling Xiaoyu had. Kara wasn't every happy to say the least. 

Jin arrived at the apartment and immediately went to the small computer they both owned. Waiting for it to boot, Jin pulled out the tournament notice Kara had given him. When the computer had finished booting, Jin sent out an email with all the information he had over the tournament using Kara's online address book. Xiaoyu was the only fighter on the list that he knew. Knowing Kara wouldn't be pleased if her best friend suffered another embarrassing defeat like in the last tournament where Xiaoyu went against Marshall Law and lost quickly despite the training sessions she and Kara went through. Jin decided to sit back and wait until Kara returned to begin making plans to return to Japan. 

*Kara*

Kara sat in the back of a small café waiting. She was told to meet there but she was getting restless for waiting so long. 

"It's about time." Kara said as soon has a hooded figure sat across from her. "I was so close to leaving." 

"You wouldn't have." The figure replied. 

"Whatever. Do you have it or not?" Kara asked impatiently. 

"Yeah I got." The figure pulled out several pieces of folded paper. "This is a list of all the fighters who have been invited to the tournament and the ones who have taken the offer so far." Kara took the papers and opened them. 

"Major deja-vu here." Kara muttered looking over the list. "Not very many new faces." 

"That may not be a bad thing. This way you know most of their moves from sitting on the side lines during the last tournament." 

"This is perfect. Thanks Red." Kara moved to get out of the booth before an arm stopped her. 

"Remember our deal." 

"I know. I'll get you that fight with Jin as soon as I can." 

"And," 

"And it'll happen after the tournament." 

"That's all I ask." The arm moved and Kara was able to get out of the booth. 

"See you at the tournament." She said walking away. 

"You can count on it." The figure muttered as Kara went out the door. 

'This is perfect.' Kara thought. 'There's no way Jin or I could lose now.' Kara clutched the list in her hand. 

~*~Took me a while to update and it was short too. I'm on a time limit here since my finals begin in two minutes. Leave a nice review.~*~


End file.
